


Odalisque

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chosen Concubine, Claiming sex, Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Royal Coronation, Royalty, Slight Love/Hate Relationships, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Prince Oh Sehun was to become the king of his vast lands...Luhan was to be his chosen concubine the day of the coronation...Only one of them was fine with that....





	Odalisque

The night sky was sparkling like brilliant diamonds and the air was windy. Prince Oh Sehun was bored out of his mind. There was nothing for him to do until he was made King. And that was a week away.

Not that he was excited about it. Being the former King's only child and son he had no choice in whether he was crowned King or not. You see, his family could only rule by blood right. Everything concerning the royal family could not be altered by another. So basically, no one could take over their Kingdom without fail. It would be pointless to even try.

Prince Sehun stood up from his throne deciding to take a walk through the palace out of pure boredom. As he walked he saw servants hurrying to prepare for the banquet that would be held after his crowning. The servants were in high spirits since this one of the few times they were allotted to join royalty and nobility alike at the festivities.

Walking forward some more he stopped in front of the harem noticing a struggle going between some of the women servants and a young boy with long flowing black locks and dark eyes that could pierce the human soul. Apparently from the noise he was hearing, the women were trying to dress up him for the coming banquet and he was refusing to go. The boy was new here, that much he could tell.

The Prince observed the angry Vixen's mean glare as threw down everything they tried to put on him. He had such a slender body for a boy his age, almost the appearance of a young girl's. He snarled at the girls as they finally got his clothes off him dragging him to water prepared for him. They helped him in, doing their jobs of washing every inch of him. Although the Prince wasn't allowed the chance to see his Vixen naked when one of the servants closed the curtains on the bath.

The Prince brightened his mood up. If he got to see that little Vixen alone the night he's crown he'd personally thank the person that gave him to him. He stalked away from the harem heading towards his own chambers. Once it was all over and he was King, he was going to make that little Vixen his.

The week flew by with the Prince day dreaming of his little Vixen almost every day that the images of him were starting to make him crazy. He sighed for the thousandth time whilst his personal servants dressed him up for his coronation. It was time. He was finally about to become King.

He left his chambers heading to the crowning hall. He stood before his people pledging to be their every dutiful King. When it was time to place the crown on his head, the chosen concubine or future Queen, depending on how the new King felt about it, came up to put it upon his head.

Sehun's chosen concubine just so happened to be the little Vixen he spotted in the harem a week before. He was dawn in royal blue linens over his pale white skin with a matching crystal crown upon his forehead, which so happens to be Sehun's favorite color. His long black hair was tied back in an elegant ponytail down his back.

The Vixen walked up to his new King glaring holes in to his head as Sehun bowed down allowing him the chance to crown him. Once the crown was placed upon his head he grabbed his little Vixen by the wrists pulling his entire fragile body to his. Their eyes connected- one filled with hate and venom, the other filled with love and desire.

King Sehun leaned down crashing his lips to his Vixen's almost forgetting the eyes gathered upon them but he didn't care. He only cared about his Vixen's complete attention. He forced himself away from the soft pink lips before he decided to take him right there on the spot in front of everyone's eyes.

His crowd of subjects applauded their new King while his concubine blush a fiery red from embarrassment. He peeked at the King admiring his loyal subjects and he wanted to kill him. During the royal banquet he was forced to sit next to his King. Tonight was the night he found that he most dread.

He had been devastated when he found out he'd been chosen for the new King's concubine. He knew all of the rites about being the King's concubine. They forced all of the new additions to the harem in classes to learn it by custom and long standing tradition. Either the King liked you or he didn't. If he didn't you were taken back to the harem, if he liked you that was the worse part.

At least it was worse to Luhan considering the fact that if the King found him to his liking he could either make him his head concubine or wife. In his case he'd become a Prince instead of the Queen since he was not a female. He didn't want the new King to like him but the kiss at the coronation had told him how his story would end. He hated it. He didn't want to be desired by anyone. He just wanted to be left alone.

He peered at his King whilst he joked and laughed with his loyal subjects. Tonight he would be taken by this man. Would he be his head concubine or his Prince, he was not certain of that. Glaring at his King he stood up readying himself to take his leave. Two servant women from the harem followed him out of the banquet hall. He didn't notice his King's eyes on him as he left until it was too late.

Luhan entered the King's chambers with the servants helping him to ready for the night ahead. He wore a royal blue silk robe with nothing on beneath it and his long black hair flowed gracefully against his back in slight waves. He grimaced thinking of way he could try and escape before the King came to bed. Well that was short lived when the King entered his chambers gazing at his Vixen standing in front of his bed.

Luhan held his eyes to the floor taking note of the servant women bowing to the King before scurrying off as if they were terrified of him. He stiffened when he felt the King move closer to him. He could barely breathe feeling the King's breath ghosting down the side of his neck. He shivered feeling the King grip his chin in his hand forcing him to lock gazes with him.

King Sehun smiled at his feisty spectral angel. He loved the way his dark eyes threatened his existence. He wanted to see passion within their depths. He wanted to create desire within their profundity. He leaned down ghosting his lips over his Vixen's feeling him shiver beneath his touch. He was so close to a melting response from his Vixen that he wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer to his own body.

Luhan was shocked when the King kissed him. His body started betraying him going limp in his arms. Realizing that he was giving in to him too soon he pushed the other man away from him slapping him for his rude advances not caring that he was his King. He scoffed watching the other man wipe a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth before turning his back to him.

King Sehun smirked inwardly. He was expecting something like that from him. He grasped his Vixen by the wrists pulling him back to his body. He began to massage his Vixen's neck and shoulders and Luhan almost fell against his chest falling under his spell before he caught himself again. He felt Sehun’s erection pressing against his back. Hard and waiting.

Sehun grasped Luhan’s jaw in his hand kissing it from behind. He led a chain of kisses down the side of his neck, his tongue gently sucked there before biting the sensitive flesh there. Luhan whimpered against him trying to keep his feeting steady.

A moan that Luhan didn’t know existed in him erupted from his throat. Sehun forced him to turn around in his arms taking his time removing the robe from his Vixen's body. He suddenly felt so bare before his King's eyes whilst he studied his pale-skinned naked body. His small maleness was slightly hard and leaking with precum. He was torn between rage with himself and arousal from his King's slight ministrations.

Luhan had no chance to protest as his King lifted him in to his arms carrying him to the bed awaiting their bodily presence. Once his bottom hit the bed he started to back away from the other man grasping his legs in close to his chest in a protective stance. However his King didn't like that idea very much. He reached out grabbing both of his Vixen's legs pulling him back down to him exposing his naked body back to his prying eyes.

Sehun bowed his head near his Vixen's maleness lapping at the inflamed mushroom head. He curled his tongue around it a few times, stroking it up and down. With his head knocked back, Luhan wanted to scream but a soft mewl escaped his throat instead as semen spurted from his inexperienced sex.

Sehun forced him on to his stomach taking his sex in his hand as he does. He attached his lips to his Vixen's backside kissing him any where he pleased just to feel him shudder against him. He licked his lips peering at his Vixen's tight pale ass wanting a taste of what was hidden inside.

His hand curled around his waist squeezing Luhan's maleness stroking it to full readiness. With every flick of his wrist he sent jolts of pleasure through his little Vixen's body setting his nerves alight. Luhan was too weak, he knew that he couldn't fight it anymore- fight against him anymore.

Luhan moaned as he felt his ass cheeks spread apart with something long, warm, and wet lapping at his balls and asshole. The tongue forced its way inside causing him to groan in pleasure and embarrassment. Sehun pulled away from his whimpering meal leaving behind a trail of his saliva dripping down his Vixen's ass cheeks and balls.

Sticking two fingers inside of his mewling Vixen, he licked the side of his neck watching him give out a silent scream of shock. His fingers were slick from his own saliva so they glided in so smoothly seeking his Vixen's secret spot within. He was preparing him for what was to come before he mounted him.

When he couldn't take just watching him anymore removed his slick fingers plunging his thick appendage through his Vixen's asshole mercilessly making his lover cry out in pain. Luhan whined, all he could feel was his King's penis slamming inside him. He felt the walls of his rectum expand to accommodate him- the wet slapping noises suffocating him as he was rutted against repeatedly.

Sehun's penis pressed against his lover's prostate continuously and pitilessly fucked his lover in oblivion deep enough to make him see his own version of the stars in the night sky. A strangled noise was ripped from Luhan's dry throat as his body was abused over and over again. He peered down at his lover's maleness resting in his hold seeing it red and inflamed from sexual neglect. He knew that his lover desired to cum so badly but he wanted this night to last a long time for the both of them.

Pulling out, Sehun flipped Luhan over himself as he panted in his ear. He nestled his penis between his lover ass cheeks. He hooked his fingers inside his Vixen's heat opening it wide. He shifted his hips until the tip of his penis rested on Luhan asshole before he launched inside.

Luhan cried from the impact of being filled once again. Sehun’s arms had formed a vice grip over his chest and waist. His mouth had found Luhan's nipples and alternated between sucking and kissing them.

Sehun's hips jerked upwards, his penis slamming in to Luhan's prostate. Sehun's hands were now pinching Luhan's nipples stimulating him even further. The other hand drifted to Luhan's unattended maleness and began to stroke it with his firm grip again.

As Sehun's thrusts became faster and harder, he bit on Luhan’s neck. Hard. Claiming him in his own way like a wolf laying claim to his mate. Luhan yowled out rolling his eyes taking in the positive stimulus of it all. He felt his King's penis sliding inside of his rectum pounding against his prostate. He balled hands in to fists holding the sheets within his grasp.

When Luhan couldn't take it any more from the over stimulation he moaned out feeling spurts of his semen shoot out of his harden maleness. In the same moment, Sehun released his neck from his hold grunting as he made a last slam against his lover's prostate cumming in gushes of his own semen.

Sehun relaxed against his little Vixen keeping his penis inside him, his chest heaving in exhaustion. Luhan was still riding out the tidal waves of pleasure when he leaned down to kiss him. Sehun's eyes widen in shock but he didn't hesitate to kiss his Vixen back passionately flipping their positions for the second time. His tongue lapped hot against his lover's with full dominance.

Luhan whimpered in to the kiss feeling warm semen dripping down the crack of his ass. With Sehun pulling his lips away from his, he peered down at his lover. Luhan understood his place now- dark eyes completely satisfied. He belonged to his King. He was his. Only his.


End file.
